Use Me
by flashpenguin
Summary: Women got it rough these days: Gotta be a wife, mother, working woman, and lover. Joss Carter has been robbing Peter to pay Paul for too long. So, leave it to Reese to ride in and save the day by making the ultimate sacrifice to keep her from losing her mind: Himself. But will she go for it? *Inspired by the George Benson song "Use Me"* Two chapters. **COMPLETED!**
1. Chapter 1

_Since "Till Death" I have been mulling this story around in my head. How much more revealing could Joss have been when she confessed to Reese that she has no social life? And that look he gave her said it all. But what if he wanted to make things better for her by giving her the ultimate gift: Himself - to use any time she wanted? Hmmm…._

_Hopefully once I get this and "Kiss of Life" done, I can get back to my other stories. _

I don't own "Person of Interest".

_Song prompt: "Use Me" by George Benson_

Alternate post-ep to "Till Death"

* * *

**Use Me**

What John Reese was about to do could land him in jail or shot or both. But if his plan worked out the way he hoped, then a bullet would be okay with him. But he had a mission and it involved Joss Carter.

From the moment he had listened to her say that she had practically said good-bye to dating and marriage, his brain had spun trying to figure out a way to show her that she mattered. And then one night while he lay in bed, the thought came to him: He would give himself to her.

As he let himself into her house, Reese didn't have any second thoughts about his plan. Joss worked too hard and was never given the appreciation she deserved. She was always too busy being a detective or a mother or - whatever it was that she did with him and Finch - that she didn't have time to be a woman. And to make matters worse, she didn't think anyone cared. But he cared.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Reese smiled. Yeah, he thought to himself, it was time she knew how much she was appreciated for all she did. He had heard the wistful tone in her voice that night in the car during the stakeout and how she tried to cover it up by deflecting it back on him. Joss was holding back, and tonight he was going to break down a wall and find out why.

Looking at his watch, he noticed the time. From what he overheard, she was leaving the precinct in fifteen minutes. If his plan was going to work, he was going to have to hurry.

Undressing quickly, Reese folded and placed his clothes on the chair, and then tried to make himself comfortable on the Queen-sized bed as he waited for Joss to arrive home. Lying in the dark, Reese took a deep breath and let himself relax. No CIA mission he had ever been on ever had the level of danger nor as serious a fall-out as what awaited him should he fail. He took another deep breath.

Closing his eyes, he heard the front door open.  
****

Joss Carter opened the front door of her home and stepped inside the foyer. Laying her keys and purse on the table, she leaned her head against the hard wood and closed her eyes. It had been a long day at work and she was ready to just take a shower and crash. Yes, she could have feigned the energy to take Taylor out to dinner, but her mother had assured her Taylor was already settled in for the night and to take the time to rest.

Burying her face in her hands, Joss tried to take a deep breath to clear her thoughts. Sometimes she felt so overwhelmed by everything that she didn't know which way was up. She missed the days of being able to kick up her heels and throwing back some shots with the girls. But that was yesterday, and life had moved on without her. Those friends were married or had moved away, and she was a divorced mother of a teenage son. Sex and dating were words that were no longer part of her vocabulary.

How long had it been since she had been touched by a man - or for that matter been made loved to? Joss shook her head. Too long to remember. It had nothing to do with being a divorced mother - hell, she could be discreet if need be - no, it had to do with her scar. First base was always a piece of cake until the blouse was removed. Then came the questions - inquiring questions - preceded by the looks of horror, disgust, or pity. She didn't want any of those, she wanted to be loved.

Resetting the alarm, Joss debated getting something to eat. No, she was too tired, and besides, it wasn't worth dirtying dishes for a meal for one. She would eat in the morning, she consoled herself. And with heavy steps, she climbed the staircase to her bedroom.

She wasn't sure what set her feelers up, but the moment she stepped into the hallway, she could tell something was amiss. With her hand resting on the butt of her service weapon, she crept silently down the carpeted hall and thanked God that her sounds were muffled by the heavy plush.

Standing outside the door of her bedroom, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves and gave the door a push. In one second she was in the room and the light was on.

"Freeze!" she commanded in the most authoritarian tone she could muster. Then it was her turn to freeze.

"Am I under arrest?" Reese asked calmly from his place on the bed.

Joss blinked in disbelief. "John?" She kept her weapon trained on the man in the non-existent suit. Her hand shook slightly and she tried to avert her eyes from the glorious naked male lying on her bed. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Waiting for you," he replied with a smile. His eyes locked with Joss's. "You're late."

Joss placed her weapon on the dresser. "And you're trespassing," she threw back. "Did you break into my house again?"

"No." Joss raised her eyebrow in challenge. "I used a key, Joss," Reese confessed.

"Heh. I'm not even going to ask where you got a key." Taking off her jacket, she hung it in the closet. "Why are you here, John?"

"You."

Joss turned around in surprise. "Me?" A faint rose coloured her cheeks as she averted her eyes anywhere but the bed.

"Yes, you," Reese drawled. "I know you're lonely and you probably haven't had a break from life in a while, so I thought I'd help."

"By breaking into my house and getting naked?" Joss quipped sarcastically.

"Sometimes you have to get naked-"

Joss held up her hand. "Stop right there, John. No matter how you phrase it, I'm pretty sure that's not the quote." She took a step toward the bed. "You need to get dressed."

Reese threw her a saucy look. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Nothing's stopping you."

"You are." She took another step. She tried to keep her eyes on anything but Reese's long muscular legs. She licked her lips and swallowed hard. God, what she would give for a drink right now. "Don't you have some bad guy to track down and shoot in the kneecap?" she challenged.

"No. My night's free. And from what I heard, so is yours."

"You really need to quit bugging my phone. You have to go. I'm serious." Joss reached out and touched Reese's shoulder. Big mistake. Her fingers tingled as electricity coursed thru her body to leave her stunned.

Reese grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "No, you aren't, Joss. You want me to stay."

"John, so help me…"

Reese pressed kisses along the inside of her wrist and took small triumphant when her pulse quickened. "No, I'm here to help you." He tugged gently to bring her closer.

"What do you mean?" Joss tried not to sound breathless, but the man was driving her mad. And causing her blood to boil in a way no man had ever done before.

"You need to let go and direct a lot of your emotions toward something positive."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" It was taking everything she had to remember to breathe.

"Use me."

Joss blinked hard. "Say again?"

"Use me. How ever you want, whenever you want," he offered. His blue eyes darkened with desire. "I am yours to do with how ever you see fit."

"Even if it means handcuffing you and throwing your ass in jail?" Joss replied with a snort.

Reese considered the comment. "I was hoping you weren't going to offer anything quite that kinky, but…if it makes you happy, I'm game."

"You're insane."

"Compliments of the CIA and a beautiful detective." Reese brought Joss's hand to his lips and slowly kissed each one of her fingers. "A very...beautiful...detective, I may add." He pressed her palm to his mouth and let his lips linger.

"John…" Joss made a feeble attempt to pull away, but her knocking knees refused to cooperate.

"What are you afraid of, Joss?"

"I'm not afraid," she said with more bravado than she felt.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked and drew her down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait. One word: Work. I know that you guys are clamoring for updates on my other stories, but I promise I'm doing the best I can. I did, however, want to finish this and get it out of the way so it would stop haunting me. I also wanted to do this pair justice with a remarkable and tasteful love scene that is both sensual and full of desire, but sexual and just hot enough without being tasteless smut. I just can't write this pair being anything less. _

_This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope this makes up for the wait._

* * *

**Use Me**

Joss couldn't remember if she was breathing when her lips touched Reese's. She had imagined what his lips might feel against hers, but the reality was enough to knock her out. Slowly taking her time, she tasted him.

"Nice," Reese complimented as he pulled back. His hungry gaze let her know that he wanted and desired her.

"Very nice," Joss agreed. Electricity from their touch was causing her skin to tingle. Taking in a shaky breath, she concentrated on the gold necklace around Reese's neck.

"So…?" he prompted and cocked an eyebrow.

"So…what?"

"Is that all?"

Joss nodded with a shrug. "Maybe."

Reese propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't tell me that your moral compass won't allow you to take advantage of a naked man who is practically throwing himself at you."

Joss stepped back. "It might. Then again, it might be telling me to arrest you."

Reese's eyes darkened with desire as his lips curved in a Cheshire cat grin. "Again, Detective, the threat of handcuffs." He thrust both of his wrists toward her. "I say that it's time to put up or shut up."

Joss tossed her head back. "Are you threatening a police officer?"

Reese gave her a come-hither look. "I'm right here. Cuff me. Read me my rights." He smiled widely. "I'll even let you search for contraband."

"Is that what you call it?"

"I call it delaying the inevitable. What's wrong, Joss? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," she denied hotly.

"Then touch me. Kiss me." He leaned back against the pillow. "Make love to me," he invited. It was taking everything he had not to grab her and pull him toward him, but he couldn't scare her off. Besides, she _was_ armed. He could be patient.

"I won't touch you intimately, unless you want me to," he offered. "Do you trust me?"

Joss hesitated. Her eyes scanned Reese's body starting at his gorgeous feet, up his incredibly long and muscular legs, over his well sculpted chest, to his face. Her mouth went dry. And she felt her resolve slowly dissolve.

"My blouse stays on."

Reese nodded. "Okay."

Reaching out, Joss touched Reese's cheek, her palm cupped his face. He sighed and closed his eyes. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, then his eyes. She let her finger run over the bridge of his nose to his lips. Not too full, not too thin, just perfect for kissing. So she did.

Slow and gentle, she let her lips move over his, her tongue darting out to trace their shape. And she wanted more of him. Leaving his lips, she trailed a path of kisses along his jaw line, down his neck, and breathed in the delicious scent of the spice cologne he used. She felt her body tingle.

Across his collarbone, she kissed the pulse point at the base of Reese's throat, then moved down his chest. Her tongue flicked out to trace a circle around his nipple and heard him moan low. Emboldened, she suckled the pert nipple, her finger tip teased the other. Reese's hand stroked her back slowly and she arched against his hand.

Moving her head down, she kissed every inch of his chest, down past his navel - where she dipped her tongue and heard his sharp intake of breath - to the mushroom tip of his manhood. Pressing a gentle kiss to it, she breathed in his musk and felt her body grow hot from need. He was so beautiful she wanted to weep.

Licking her lips in anticipation, her tongue darted out to catch the drop of his essence - _Delicious! -_ down his length and she took wicked pleasure as his hips arched as though he were begging her for more. Smiling to herself, she took him fully into the deep recesses of her mouth and made love to him.

Reese's eyes rolled upward as Joss loved him, and he swore that he had died and gone to heaven. _No,_ he corrected, _ heaven could never match what she was doing to him. _His hand gently fisted in her hair and held on for dear life as she drove him slowly to the point of insanity. With her hands and mouth, she pushed him to the edge only to pull back at the last minute. And Reese loved every minute of it.

Standing up, Joss tried to keep her knees from knocking as she unfastened the button on her slacks and let them fall to pool at her feet. Her body screamed for release. Kicking off her shoes, she stepped out of her slacks and panties. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves before straddling the naked man on her bed.

Determined to drive him crazy, she rubbed herself seductively over his hardened length. Reese jerked sharply from the contact and had to remind himself of his promise as Joss' wet core teased him with promises he waited with bated breath for her to fulfill. And right before he thought he would die from anticipation, Joss guided him to where she needed him the most. Excruciatingly slow, Joss sheathed him inside the velvet walls of her body and held him tight. And for a moment, the world stopped. But only for a moment.

Taking charge, Joss rotated her hips slowly as though she was testing the limits of how far she could push Reese's invitation. Getting no resistance, she rotated again. This time he moaned her name. That was all she needed. Settling on him, Joss took him deep before releasing him. She watched as his fingers curled into the comforter, so she repeated the move. Only faster this time. Throwing back her head, she rode him hard and fast until both their bodies were covered with sweat and Reese was begging for release. But she wasn't finished. Not yet.

Bracing her hands against Reese's chest, Joss rubbed herself intimately against his pelvic bone until she found her rhythm. Focused on her own pleasure, she let her orgasm slowly build. Her breath came in pants, her body flushed hot as her desire for release coiled tighter and tighter until it sprung free to hurl her into a vortex. Jerking spasmodically, Joss felt her orgasm take hold until it left her limp and sated, panting against Reese's chest.

Hesitantly, Reese's fingers touched Joss' hair. That had been unexpected and different, but he would be the first to say that he definitely liked the unexpected and different. But not as much as he loved the woman lying on his chest.

With him still inside of her, Joss dropped a kiss on her lover's chest, then pushed herself up to look at him. "I've never done that before," she confessed shyly.

"What? Getting your freak on like a wild woman?" Reese remarked. His fingers hovered over the buttons on Joss' blouse. He wanted so badly to undo them and feast his eyes upon her beauty. He wanted to touch her breasts and taste her as she cried his name.

"Not in recent memory."

"You like it?"

Joss considered her answer before replying, "Yeah, I do. Did you?"

"Very much. Do you know what else I would like?"

"What is that?"

"Take off your blouse."

Dread replaced the ecstasy that had left her body humming and lighter than air. "John…"

"Please, Joss."

Joss considered running and hiding, but they had come too far already and shared too much for her to back out now. "Okay." Eyes closed, her fingers fumbled as she unbuttoned her blouse and let the material fall to the floor with a whisper.

The silence in the room was nearly deafening as she waited for Reese to say something…anything. God help her, but she should have said no. _No,_ she argued, _I should have thrown him out the moment I found him laying on the bed._ But she didn't dare open her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in his eyes. Everything had been so perfect…

Something light as feather darted over her skin. Opening one eye, she looked down to see Reese gently touch her scar. In his eyes was compassion and admiration.

"Fallujah," she supplied.

"That's where you got your Purple Heart." The pieces finally fell into place for him. Her reluctance to date. Her reluctance to undress in front of him. It all made sense. And he fell even more in love with her.

"You're not…disgusted?" Joss's heart beat frantically as she waited for his response.

Reese shook his head. His eyes locked with hers. "It's part of you, Joss." He laid his hand protectively over the scar. "It made you who you are." His other hand touched the front clasp of her bra. "May I?"

"Yes."

With the flick of his wrist, he released the clasp and freed her breasts to fall into his waiting hands. "Beautiful," he murmured as he kneaded her soft but firm mounds. He licked his lips as a hunger he never experienced filled him.

Sitting up, he took a dusky nipple in his mouth and suckled greedily. She tasted better than he could have imagined, and he felt himself harden as she moaned his name on the breath she sucked in. That only pushed him to bring her to fulfillment. She had had her way with him, now he was going to show her what real lovemaking was about. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he thrust deep inside of her.

As his lips and tongue teased and tormented her, his hand snaked down between them to touch the small, pink nub of her desire. Electricity shot thru Joss when Reese flicked his finger over her. Arching against him, she rotated her hips.

Reese pulled her face to his and took her lips for an open-mouth kiss. His tongue searched the deep recesses of her mouth and teased until her tongue mated with his. Arms wrapped around one another, their bodies matched in a perfect rhythm of give and take, Reese pushed her to the same edge she had teased him with.

Thrusting deep, he felt himself being held then released by her velvet fist. That only drove him harder to help her find completion. His fingers flicked faster and he heard her breath catch and come out on a sob. She was so tight and hot and he was going to explode. But he wanted her to go with him over the precipice. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he watched the earth-shattering orgasm he was creating, decimate her.

Between Reese's body and finger, Joss was losing her mind. She wanted him to stop. She didn't want him to stop. He was killing her, but she had never felt so alive. And then the world as she knew it shattered. Bright colours bursts happened behind her eyes as she cried out: "JOHN!"

She was killing him, Reese thought to himself as the beautiful woman he loved more than life gave into the orgasm and held him tight before jerking against him to bury her face in his shoulder. Two more thrusts before he buried himself deep and filled her with his life.  
******

Slowly the world stopped spinning long enough for the lovers to catch their breath. Reese wasn't sure, but he knew he had touched the face of heaven. Even if it was only for a moment, he had Joss to thank. He started to speak, but stopped when he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder.

"Joss?" he whispered, afraid to break the moment. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" His hands stroked her back tenderly.

"Y-y-yeah," she spoke against his skin. "I never felt that before."

"Never?" Reese pulled back to look at her. He crooked a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. "Never?" he repeated.

"Never," she confirmed.

"Aren't you glad you gave in to my request and released the wild woman lurking below the surface?" he asked saucily.

"I'm still tempted to arrest you."

"Well, Detective, you already did the frisking, and got the body search out of the way. All that is left are the handcuffs. Did you find anything incriminating to use against me?" His eyes danced with humour.

"I found a lot of things that I am going to hold against you," she returned. Her eyes darkened with renewed desire.

"Oh?" Reese raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Joss tilted her head wantonly. "_Lots_ of things." She pushed him back against the mattress. "First thing, first. Did you mean it when you said I could use you?"

"Yes."

"Anytime?" she wondered. Her lips curved in a enigmatic smile.

"Anytime," he confirmed.

"Anywhere?" She leaned over and kissed his face, his eyes…that sweet spot near his earlobe.

"As long as phones are off," he cautioned. "But anywhere your heart desires," he invited.

"I can use you?" She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart teeter.

Reese held Joss's face in his hands. "Joss, you can use me again and again….and then some more," he affirmed then he kissed her soundly.

And Joss's heart fell.

Forever.

_The End._


End file.
